Entwined Lives
by Fangirls U-Knighted
Summary: Two special boys were born in Landis. Neither of the twins would know just how entwined their lives would become or how eventually they would be ripped apart. Basch & Noah fic. OCS. Rating may go up later.


_ Entwining Lives: This is the first of many collaborations by three writers. _

**_Baschashe/Aorin/Earisu_**

_It was an idea originally thought up by me (Baschashe! hello!) but the others soon added so much more to this, that I couldn't just claim it as my own. This is as much their work as it is mine. This is a combination of three dedicated authors who, hope you won't be disappointed. _

_Though I say now...due to some computer glitches (ie mine being rubbish) I had to ammend some of the changes on FF net and that wasn't easy! So if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes...if something doesn't quite make sense...I probably missed it. It's not intentional. However, I hope the problems will not pop up so often in later chapters._

_So please enjoy. _

**_Entwining Lives_**

Under the bright warm sun, casting a golden light over the tall grasses of the Ashelia fields, a young man was running as fast as he could, his quite agitated demeanour interrupting what would be another serene afternoon. His arms were aching as they pumped through the air, his sides stung with agony as his body so desperately wanted to give up. The heat and humidity of the summer was only a further hindrance as he crashed through the tall grasses of the Ashelia fields. White and peach hued petals broke from the thousands of blossoms around him and they streamed into the air and his face as he rushed throughpast..

Bothersome as the petals were, he didn't even consider swatting them off his face, and instead he continued trampling over the delicate flowers with large heavy strides. That was surely an unusual behaviour for this normally gentle man, who took pleasure from strolling amongst the Asheilias, admiring the scenic beauty and appreciating their sweet scent whenever he could. But today, at this very moment actually, his mind was focused only on one purpose and that was to get home as quick as his legs could carry him.

His future depended on it.

He kept sprinting as fast as he could, wilfully dismissing his ever growing tiredness, breaking through the fields, until he finally reached the house. He stooped down to catch his breath, one hand holding the door handle to keep himself up straight while the other clutching his chest to calm his erratic heartbeat. He coughed, almost choking, but he couldn't quite erase the smile forming across his face. His heart was still pounding furiously but it was for a reason that had nothing to do with him dashing across the fields like a madman.

From beyond the door, he could already hear the throng of noises emitting from within. There was a cacophony of footsteps, clattering on the wooden floor, sounds of skirts sweeping, and sharp voices of a woman shouting orders –

"We need more hot water and clean cloths!"

"You are in my way mister! Oh for heaven's sake, stop fidgeting, she's in great pain!"

At that, his heart froze in fright, and he quickly twisted the doorknob, but unfortunately, his feet were still wobbly from the run and he stumbled in, falling through the door. Luckily for him, someone caught him just moments before he hit the hard ground.

"Where in Ivalice have you been?!" cried the frantic woman as she recognised him. "Get up those stairs! Quick!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Urging his tired feet, he advanced towards the winding wooden stairs, even though he could barely do so. Normally, the flight of stairs would never be a problem for this young twenty five year old, and he could even leap three or four steps at a time, but now, he could barely stand, his feet threatening to give away and he was out of breath.

"For the love of all things pure, will someone help the boy?!" bellowed the woman again.

He felt some strong hands grab at his arms, pulling him up roughly and they half dragged him up the stairs.

Once they reached the landing, he could hear her calling out for him from their room. He wrenched himself forward forcefully from the men's grasp and staggered towards their room. The men were embarrassed, unwilling to move any closer, as if realising that they have intruded a private area that was out of bounds, and swiftly retreated downstairs without looking back.

Closing in on the door, he could hear the midwife and her attendant giving her instructions, advising her on the rites of childbirth. Amidst everything, he could also distinguish her mother's voice, so calm and soothing despite the situation, unlike him -- saying that he was he was a mess was an understatement -- he was a nervous wreck, and he couldn't stop himself from trembling. His guts were failing him and he was almost tempted to turn around and follow the men when he heard a shrill cry rip through the air, and, without hesitation, he flung open the door.

And there she was. Amalia, his wife and his love.

He saw that her body was drenched in sweat, her head propped back on a pillow, her hair wild and disarrayed around her, matted with beads of perspiration, and she was breathing laboriously. Her mother was dabbing her forehead with a handkerchief, wiping off the sweat and muttering words of encouragement while the midwife stood at the end of the bed, peering intently at Amalia's wide parted thighs. At the sight of her white flesh smeared with thick, red blood and their marriage bed soaked with birthing fluid, Biran's stomach lurched.

He was a man that had seen many battles and war deaths but the sight of blood pooling around his wife nearly made his heart stop. She was obviously in pain, her mouth was gagged with a cloth – to prevent her from biting her tongue when she gritted her teeth to stifle the pain – and she was clutching the sheets around her tightly. Her eyes were pressed together but at the sound of the door being opened, alert of a new presence in the room, she pried them apart to reveal a pair of startling green eyes.

"You're here!" she gasped, allowing a smile of joy to break through the agony she was experiencing. Suddenly, her smile vanished, her body went taut and she jerked up as she was assaulted by another contraction and Biran hastened to her side.

"I --," he started apologetically, his body close to hers, he could feel her relaxing slightly against him and he kissed her parched lips. "I'm sorry I'm late."

As his hand clung tightly onto hers, he felt amazed at the strength she squeezed back with and berated himself for not reaching her side sooner. However, but that didn't matter, he was here for her now and they were going to see this through together. His free hand mopped at her damp brow and he kissed her cheek as often as he could, though he wished he could do more to put her at ease. Seeing her in agony…was too much. It was unbearable.

Suddenly, a voice broke through all the commotion.

"I see a head!" cried the midwife "Keeping pushing Amalia! You're almost there!"

Her breathing was becoming more rapid, hastened, the contractions became more frequent and longer and he flinched as her grip on his hand squeezed even more. He felt his bones were hurting, on the verge of breaking but promptly ignored the pain..

"Come on , Amalia, keep pushing,." her mother said her mother, who was so calm that he loathed it. How could she be so composed and unaffected when it was plain to the eye that Amalia was suffering? "That's a good girl,." he heard her add encouragingly.

"It hurts!!" screamed Amalia as a reply, her face flushing a deep red. "I feel like I'm being ripped apart!! "

"You can do it!" His voice finally broke the choking fear that had lodged in his throat. "I know you can. Keep going. Keep pushing."

She smiled when he kissed her once more too, as the kiss gave her some final strength to push.

He continually stroked her soaking hair, he gazed at her with all his love, he was so focused and allured toon the woman he loved that he didn't notice the midwife was now holding the baby.

"It's a boy!"

Biran Fon Ronsenburg spun round, and the sight of his son in the mMidwife's arms, took his breath away. He ignored the rather sudden squealing euphoric and hysterical cries of his wife's mother and stared with an open gawping mouth as the child was brought over.

The boy was no small child. Not fat, but he was a sizeable infant in his build. A true fon Ronsenburg if there ever was one. Even his cries resonated strength.

Biran couldn't get up;, he was shaking so much, even his voice stammered whenas he asked the midwife to hand him his baby.

She then did as he asked and so Biran held the child tenderly in his arms, dismissing the blood from the delivery still staining the baby's delicate skin. He then gazed upon the small fragile form, whose cries stopped after a few moments as his father held him. As his hands gently curled around the baby's body, he felt the warmth of his tears welling up in his eyes. Biran saw that his son was looking directly back at him with such wonderful blue dazzling eyes.

He heard that newborn babies were unable to see beyond a hands breath but he swore that his firstborn was alert of his presence. The newborn was actually watching him, his little hands moved his tiny fists around in the air, and his face was scrunching up, making so many wonderful expressions. His tears then finally fell, one after another, as he realised that he was not only a father, but also, and without doubt, the happiest one in all Landis.

Not Landis. Ivalice.

"Our son." he gasped as he starred in wonderment. "We have a son."

Biran ran a hand over the already formed soft blonde hair and pressed his lips to his son's forehead. The child responded at the kiss by raising a clenched fist upwards. Biran gasped and smiled proudly through his tears.

"Amalia…." he turned to his wife and went to give her the child, failing to realise at first that something was not right with her.

She wasn't lying back. She still sat up and her hands were clutching tightly at the bed sheets around her, not giving the merest sign that she had actually seen her newborn son.

"Biran…." She breathed, her face disturbingly frightened. "Something's wrong."

"What?" he asked, his concern rising. "Amalia! What is it?!"

"Biran!" She cried and immediately she began to breathe heavily again. Amalia began to push with all her might. Biran panicked.

"Amalia!" he cried, kneeling beside her, holding his son in one of his arms, while the other seized her hand like before. "What's going on?!" he snapped, looking at the midwife.

The old woman, who was washing the birth fluids off her hands outside the room, was just as surprised and called to her assistant for more help. The young red haired woman ran off and dutifully came back with some more blankets and fresh water.

"What's happening?!" Biran repeated, demanding an answer while looking again at his wife, who grimaced before releasing the most frantic cry until that moment.

"She's pushing again." said the midwife. "It means….you're having another baby."

"_What?! _Another? How-?"

Whatever the question had been it was muffled by the uproar from all over the household. The relatives, who had gathered outside were all crying out at once, some elated, others dumbfounded or stunned, but none were more so than the couple having the children.

The nurse took the first born son from Biran's hands, as he supported his wife. The nurse then swiftly shooed the rest of the onlookers away and closed the door. There were too many people crowding the place and a second delivery was not in the program. She quickly gathered more clean cloths and started to boil more hot water.

Biran was dumbfounded, and subconsciously, he held up two fingers before him, staring at them as his brain couldn't quite register the number that was shown. Two. _Two_? They were having _two_?! He couldn't believe it. Why had the Healers not known this?

"We can't be having two!" cried Amalia, resonating her husband thoughts, hysterical through her panting strains. If she wasn't so occupied with the continual pain, she would probably look as dumfounded as her husband. Clearly, they weren't excepting to have another baby _that_ soon. "We haven't got enough for two! We don't need two! Oh gods..."

"Well you can't take them back now,." said the midwife said flatly. "You're having twins and that's final. I need you to be stronger again for me, Amalia. I need you to push once more."

The midwife cast a fleeting glance to a still bewildered Biran, who seemed to have frozen on the spot while staring at his two fingers. The midwife was tempted to pour the basin of hot water over his head to wake him from his reverie but with her hands literally full at the moment, she contented herself with a shout.

"Stop fascinating over your two fingers and make yourself useful!"

Jerked back into reality, Biran turned to see the midwife signalling for him to encourage his wife. This time, he was the one to grip hard on her hand. She responded back with a tight clenching squeeze.

"Amalia."he whispered, close to her. "Just once more. I promise you. Do it for us, and for our son."

Amalia wanted nothing more than rest. But his words gave her strength, again. And she used it all, in a final hysterical cry, as she gave birth to their last child, her will forcing and prevailing over her own weariness.

Biran was a quivering mess, almost as much as his wife. His hands were sweating and shaking in her hold. He couldn't stop jerking his head, trying to catch the gaze of the midwife or her assistant nurse. Trying to catch glimpses of his other child.

Soon, Amalia's cries stopped, replaced by the cries of a newborn baby. She finally collapsed backwards and sighed with longing relief. The tears were streaming down her face, but her smile was so radiant with joy.

"Now this is interesting,." said the midwife. "Not just ordinary twins I see."

"Is something wrong with them?" Amalia's smile vanished and was replaced by that distressing fear that only a mother has when she's utterly worried with her children.

"Not at all!" The old woman circled round the edge of the bed and handed Biran the second child. He smiled a big beaming, goofy grin, the kind that you usually find on expectant fathers. "Just identical."

"Identical?!" both Biran and Amalia breathed in unison.

The midwife nodded happily. Biran then brought the second twin boy over to her and gently placed the still screaming squealing infant in her arms. He was identical in every way to the first born. The nurse then handed Biran his first son, who was now all washed and cleaned and wrapped up tightly in a white soft blanket. He felt the small hume boy wriggling in his large hands, and Biran noticed just how attentive he was being. He was reacting to all the sounds around him and feeling the touch of his hands. He was feeling so much, eager to see, to hear, to touch, to embrace the world.

"You'll need this." said the nurse, interrupting Biran's reverie, as she gently tied a small red piece of soft cloth around the first born's wrist. "It's just to make sure we know which one is which. Hey-!" she startled, as the tiny arm flayed out and caught the woman's arm. "He is certainly a feisty fellow!"

"Just like his father." Amalia weakly replied, still holding and gazing tenderly upon their second son.

Biran chuckled and seated himself once again next to his wife. He was in a marvelled wonder at the sight of the two new twins. They were so wonderful, Biran couldn't believe that it had happened at all. He was so proud of what Amalia had just achieved, her torment and pain was something he could only barely imagine. So as he lay the silent boy in her other arm, Amalia cradled both of them tightly to her. The youngest was still crying and so too was Amalia, the emotions raging out of control. She couldn't stop.

"You may want to start feeding them,." said the midwife, "They could be hungry."

From behind the door, Biran could hear her mother was weeping as well, her sobs blended with her daughters and Biran could just hear the excitment of the other members of their family. Everyone was eager to see the new addition to the Fon Ronsenburg family, the new children of the Adler's clan.

So a more serene Amalia, with some advice from the nurse, began to breast feed her first born son.

"Don't worry if there's no milk," the nurse assured, "it should come in a few days, but he will get the nutrition he needs from your colostrum. It's like a precursor to your breast milk."

"Oh." Amalia wasn't entirely taking it in, as the screams from the other twin were still ringing throughout the room. Her hands cupped the baby to her, feeling the strange sensation as he suckled, but after a while, there was a sudden pain.

"Ow! It's hurting! Is it supposed to be like that?" she frowned.

"It can be," replied the nurse, "some babies can be a little over zealous on their feeding."

"Wanting more than he can take then?" The midwife chuckled. "Don't give him too much, we don't need him to be ill."

After a few moments, the old woman then reached down and Amalia allowed her to take the child away to give to Biran. It seemed he didn't want to leave for his tiny fingers were reaching out back for his mother, his face pouting with displeasure.

"I think this little boy was definitely hungry."

As the nurse moved round the older woman with the still screaming second born, the two infants passed close together. The eldest was still striking out, still wanting to go back to his mother, but instead his hands and a kicking foot caught his younger sibling, who began to cry even more.

"This one has a temper already," laughed the nurse, "He's not wanting to share."

"Too much like his father." said Amalia, as the screaming younger boy was placed in her arms.

The change was instant. The crying stopped and the eyes opened slightly to gaze up at her. Biran could see the same beautiful blue eyes, as his mother offered him his first taste of nourishment. The youngest clung onto her, though he was softer and gentler. He curled up and around her, more of a comfort against Amalia's breast than his brother.

It was after fifteen minutes, as the proud parents bonded with both of their new children, that the midwife approached them once again. At first neither Biran nor Amalia could look away from their sons, amazed and fully entranced by the new life they had brought into the world. Amalia was still weeping and smiling as she kissed them both, before almost breaking down again. She was so exhausted.

"We will need to take them once again, Amalia," the midwife announced, "we need to clean them and make sure they are healthy and give them their immunity shots. How are you feeling?"

"Drained." Amalia sighed and her head flopped down onto Biran's shoulder. Her hand touched his bearded cheek as her eyes began to flicker shut. "I feel so tired, but…I can't believe…our sons…our babies…we finally have our own children."

"Do you have any names for these young lads?"

Amalia's eyes opened again and the couple looked at each other. Names were important in Landis. In amongst any of the clans, the names were the essence of the person. So for these two special boys, they had to get it right. Biran saw the twins now being placed, side by side into a crib. Immediately the oldest, tried to push the nurse away with his tiny hand. His leg kicked out and it caught her on the chin.

"Basch." Amalia said solemnly before Biran could even mention anything. The name made him and the others bob their heads in total agreement.

"Very apt for a little striker!" said the midwife.

"Revered." Amalia stated, almost sternly. Biran looked at her with a confused gaze on his own weary face. She tenderly ran a hand through his long blonde hair and she sighed. "The common translation for Basch is to strike or hit…but, in Archadia…Basch means _revered_."

"Basch it is then." Biran nodded in agreement. "And…?"

He saw the youngest curl up to sleep. The blanket was coiled around his body and around his hands and now as he lay close to his twin, he reached out for him, his fingers then rested softly on Basch's arm who instantly stopped fidgeting.

"How about…Noah?" suggested Biran, enraptured by the scene,. "I know that the Rossnacht use that name a lot. It means _to be rested_, or _to comfort_. He's certainly has that effect on his brother."

Amalia smiled fondly at his suggestion. "I like that name. It's lovely." Amalia sighed and stroked at her husband's beard. "Their names are perfect."

"Then that's who they'll be."

"Welcome to Ivalice, Basch and Noah," she whispered softly.

Biran was so determined. The future for his boys would be a great one. There wouldn't be anything he would not do for them. His sons would be so much more than he could ever be, his boys would grow to be great men of Landis and Biran would see to it. He was also sure that, they would be loyal brothers. Brothers who would look out for each other, their lives as entwined as only twins would be.

"I see everything for them, Amalia," he whispered dreamily as he stared at nowhere. "I know they are going to be great men when they grow."

There was no reply. Only a gentle breathing answered his words. Biran then looked sideways only to see that Amalia had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

He watched her tenderly, not surprised at all by her behaviour.Why shouldn't she be allowed to sleep?

She had gone into labour whilst he had been away. She had to endure a lot of the pain without him and that was something Biran never wanted her to experience. With the exception of her mother, Amalia had no other family. Biran wished he could have gotten home sooner.

Now, as she slept, her energy and strength sapped by the birth of their sons, Biran cradled his arms around her shoulders and allowed her to use him as a pillow. He wasn't going to leave her now. Sure, his father and mother, his brother and sister would certainly want to see the newborns – actually, the whole household would want to, but they would simply have to wait.

Amalia needed to rest and Biran did needed it too.

Already, both of the twins, were fast asleep, oblivious to the tests and immunizations that the midwife was giving them. Basch and Noah were laying face to face, their hands almost touching. There was no pushing or striking, no crying or frantic wailing.

They were just content and peaceful.

"I'll announce to your father and family that you are all resting," said the old woman. Biran could hardly hear her as sleep was starting to take over him as well. His eyes felt heavy, he could barely keep them open. "Sleep whilst you can, your sons will need feeding often and soon, so there might not be much time for this."

Biran didn't respond. With his wife nestled against him, he didn't find the want or need to move. Everyone else could wait.

"Everything's fine." he said, mumbling more to Amalia than to the midwife. "Everything is just fine. It's perfect."

Sleep finally took over, though it didn't last long.

000000000000000000000000000

Only a few hours had passed, not even that, when the sleeping parents were woken by both of their sons. In unison Basch and Noah cried out, they called for demanding attention and for nourishment and both were only happy when the two of them were close. Basch never kicked or hit his brother further, but if they took him away, his arms would instinctively reach out to the person doing the deed. Noah in response would fidget or squirm, until he was returned to Basch's side.

Biran was sitting on the end of the bed, watching Amalia feed them. How she managed at the same time, he didn't know, but then again, the twins wouldn't bare to be parted. This bond had occurred so suddenly, it seemed unreal yet at the same time, it seemed like if it was destined to be so and Biran wasn't going would be the last one to complain.

"Sir."

He turned round and saw the young auburn haired nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Your father and mother wish to see you all, now. As does your mother, Amalia. Will it be all right if I show them in?"

Biran was a little concerned. He knew what his parents were like when they got a bit too emotional. They bantered and "fought", albeit in a friendly and joking manner and it might not be good to subject his newborns to the intensity of his folks. But it was to be Amalia's decision. She still looked so tired, but the smile on her beautiful face showed she had no problem with it. Biran nodded and shortly afterwards, the door opened again.

Amalia's mother edged in first, rushing eagerly inside. Before, she had been present at her daughter's side, so calm and centred. But later, the emotions had gotten the best of her. Her face was stained with tears and her usually sleek and long black hair was all messed and was falling out of the loosening braid. Amalia was a lot like her. Their Archadian features were not common in Landis, in fact Archadians were not normally accepted.

The constant overbearing and threatening manner with which Archadia treated it's neighbours, especially Landis, was not taken kindly at all. A rich country often acted superior and arrogant in their eagerness to show their superiority, and even now they craved to enforce their supremacy on others.

Thurid Danar-Gabranth, Amalia's mother had been unfortunate through most of her life.

Life in Old Archades, in the pit below the towering city, had been hard. There had been a brief moment of hope for her, when she met _Him_. She thought the noble Judge would take her up to the city and live with her, care for her and love her, but that was not so. She was abandoned along with her daughter, abandoned to rot in the old city with nothing but sorrow and regret for having believed in fairytales of a love with no boundaries.

Amalia had been much more fortunate. Thurid had never in all her life thought that her daughter would find a man such as Biran Fon Ronsenburg. When he was found to be genuinely concerned and in love with her, when he and his family asked for them to come back to Landis, both Amalia and Thurid had declined. How could they possibly be accepted into such a family as this? Eventually, Amalia gave into Biran's "persistent" affections and she had no choice. She made the right one.

By the time Biran was twenty, he and Amalia were married. And now they were starting a family on their own. Thurid was proud and happy beyond measure, for seeing her daughter achieve what she had failed: to love and be loved in return.…

Thurid took small tentative steps towards the bed, her eyes darting from her daughter and to her grandsons.

"This is real." she gasped, her hand trembling as she reached to touch Noah's soft blonde hair. "They're here. They're safe and well. They are so beautiful…."

"Would you like to hold him, mother?" asked Amalia, knowing full well that her mother would. Thurid nodded and she was allowed to scoop Noah up into her arms. He started to cry. As Biran predicted, Basch was squirming in Amalia's hold wondering where his brother had gone.

"Aw ssshhh!" Thurid began to cry as well. "Quiet little one…it's okay."

"What's his name?"

Thurid turned and saw the blonde woman behind her, looking just as moved and emotional. Biran took hold of his own mother's quivering hand, he could feel it shaking as he answered:

"Noah."

"He looks so much like you," his mother replied in wonder, "they both do." she added while approaching the other baby who was still looking for his brother.

"This is Basch," Biran said. "Why don't you hold him?"

Ffion was given the other child. She was trembling so much, though when Basch's hand grabbed at her long blonde but greying hair, she was overcome with joy. Both the proud grandmothers hugged the boys tenderly close to them and Noah's constant cries and along with Basch's adamant wriggling, only endeared them more.

"Congratulations. You're a father now, son."

Biran felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder. He looked round and he saw such pride on the old man's face. Though there was a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye. Fatherhood was new for his son, a status that brings much joy and happiness, along with a fair share of "predicaments". All the "troubles" were only just beginning.

"I feel it." Biran replied. "It's…"

"Indescribable. I know. I felt just the same when I held you for the first time." His father said wisely. The man scratched at the tiny tuft of greying hair on his chin. "Though, twins!" he stated, grinning widely. "Quite unexpected! It will mean rearranging the nursery and getting extra bedding, clothes and nappies. More toys….more…"

"Will you stop worrying the poor boy, Ronan?" Ffion demanded as she held Basch up against her shoulder. She began to sway back and forth, hoping to keep him from kicking. "Biran and Amalia don't need to think about those things now! We can arrange all that for them," she said conclusively, before turning to see her daughter. "Amalia…my dear….how are you?"

"I'm…still tired." she stammered. "But happy. I'm….I'm so overjoyed. I almost can't believe that this has…I never thought I would be in such a place like this...that this could happen to someone like me!"

Her soft, gentle tone told everyone she was referring to the fact that she felt most fortunate to meet Biran and his family, who gave her and her mother the need to believe in a bright and happy future.

"You're part of our family,." said Ronan said meaningfully. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

The head of the Fon Ronsenburg family smiled and approached his daughter in law. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Amalia embraced the older man back with as much strength as she had left.

This family had been more than good to her and her mother. They had looked beyond their Archadian origins and embraced them. These were good people and Amalia hated to think what her life would have been like, if she hadn't met Biran.

Ronan was the father she never had. He never abandoned her, he had always been such a strong figure in her life, with comforting words, hugs and always a constant support and love. His sense of humour, though bizarre at times, always made her laugh. Before she met Biran, Amalia never felt any reason to even smile.

"Biran," Ronan looked to his own son, "you have my permission to forgo your duties in the fields, for now. You take as long as you need to care for your children. Your brother can cover for you, he'll only be too happy to."

"Thank you, Father."

"You don't need his permission to stop your chores with the Ashelia!" snapped Ffion. "For goodness sake, Ronan! Why does everything have to be on your say so?! Just because your father worked you to the bone! Besides, the Ashelia fields are not Biran's calling! His skills lie elsewhere! Are you going to stop him from doing what he wants?! "

Basch started crying. His distress only increased Noah's, who didn't lose another second in joining his brother in a chorus of high-pitched screams.

"Now look what you did, woman!" Ronan joked with a teasing grin on his face. "You've upset the twins!"

"They've been apart for too long." Thurid said gently. Her calm and centre had returned. She stood so straight and stern with Noah in her arms, that she almost resembled one of those proud Archadian nobility. "Let's return the children back to their mother."

It was a sight to see. As soon as both Basch and Noah were placed back in Amalia's arms, their cries stopped. Biran wished that the banter between his own parents would settle down as well. They fussed far too much.

0000000000000

The sunny, warm afternoon gave place into a serene evening.

Eventually, other members of the household came to show their respects to the new parents, and all greeted the twins with elation of joy and pride. Though when Amalia began to fall off to sleep, after feeding the twins, the entire family left to allow her the much needed rest.

Only Ffion and Thurid remained, watching over her and the twins, though Biran took an opportunity to get some air.

Whilst his sister was inside cooking for the evening meal, Biran slipped away outside and walked to over look the valley. The sun was sinking down behind the distant hills, casting a red and orange smear across the sky. The humidity was still heavy in the air, but the scent from the sea of white and peach Ashelia blossoms was more vibrant in his nostrils.

He was a father. The feeling was so strange, he couldn't make sense of anything, with the exception of how overcome he was. His mind was now filling with so much worries and thoughts about his boys, whereas earlier he had been so sure. He can't be sure. He had to bring up his sons, he had to keep them safe, to guide them in the direction they would need to become the men he hoped they would be. He had heard his father tell him of stories of Biran's own childhood, how difficult it was, what he had to endure.

Was he capable of doing this? Would be he a good father?

A shadow cast on the ground from behind him.

"Having doubts already, friend?"

Biran spun round and nearly fell over. He was greeted by the smiling face of the last person he expected to see here at the house.

The man wasn't as tall as he was, but he was still stocky in build and bore a regal air. His hair was sandy in colour and a clean shaven face made the older man look younger. He wore light flowing clothes of white and gentle red, but the material was like silk, high quality and smooth. He had a stern and commanding face, coupled with a daunting aura which served as a warning that he's not one to be trifled with. And yet, above all that, he had a pair of gentle eyes, pooled with compassion, making him less intimidating, and the smile that he currently wore gave him an approachable quality.

"Sir!" Biran bowed and he received a sharp tap on his head that sent him rearing backwards. Catching onto the pillar by the end of the house, he stabled himself and stared at his friend questioningly, "My lord?"

"What have I told you?!" the older man rebuked, "You need not address me with such formality in private! We ought to treat each other as friends should, or am I not welcome here as family friend?"

"I offer you my deepest apologies, S- Conrad. It's good to see you."

"Congratulations are in order, it seems."

Conrad Adler, at the age of thirty, was the leader of his clan and a nobleman of high authority and influence in Landis. He was on the council, he helped rule this country and he was a man with a lot of respect from others. But above that all, he was Biran's friend.

It was a friendship that puzzled most people. It was also a friendship that angered others.

The older man flung his arms around Biran's shoulders and they embraced, with Conrad patting his friend heartily on the back.

"You came all the way to offer me congratulations?" asked Biran as the two of them broke apart. Conrad smoothed some of the crumples out of his shirt and shrugged his shoulders.

"I only heard as I approached. Your brother, …who is still working by the way, mentioned it. Though, it was not the reason I came."

Biran smirked.

"I can take a guess. Is it the Lady Saraesa?"

Conrad laughed a heartiest bellow.

"You know my family too well."

Biran laughed as well. Though both knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

Although Biran's family were not as well off as Conrad's, he was no noble or dignitary, but his hard work, his skills as a blacksmith and trainer earned him such an honoured position an acquaintance of the nobility. But ultimately, it was his kind and candid disposition, rare qualities in men, that which have gained him the friendship of one of the most powerful man in Landis.

"It is more than we ever expected." said Conrad as he ran his hand through the tall grasses of the field. His fingers touched lightly at the blooms, feeling the sweet sticky sap drip to his skin; and the smell was so potent that, he could actually guess what it tasted like.

"How so?" Biran enquired.

"It seems..." Conrad paused for a moment, as though weighing his words, the silence of the evening magnifying his voice. "She is with child," he breathed out. "Has been for sometime."

This was indeed serious news. It wasn't a secret that the sister of Conrad's wife had been in Dalmasca for sometime, but what was not known, was that the Lady Saraesa had caught the attention _and_ favour of the young Royal prince. More than his attention.

"Your mind is burdened," Biran said, understanding the seriousness of the discussion. So, he reached for the cure. Just by the porch of the house, he picked up a bottle of Elas wine and poured two small glasses out for both himself and Conrad.

"I had no objections to this, nor did my lady wife." Conrad took a little sip of the wine and nodded with a knowing smile. "But Raminas is the crown prince of Dalmasca, and he might even succeed the throne this very winter. I'm happy for him, but where does that leave Saraesa? Does he plan to marry her at all? Will he actually recognise the child as his own? Does that not sound or feel a little…?"

"Overwhelming? Intense? Frightening? Life changing?" Biran shook his head. "You're afraid that she'll be expelled back to Landis in disgrace, her belly swollen with a child of Raithwall's blood? Nay. Raminas is no fool nor false-hearted and neither is your sister. Whichever their decision, it will be taken with wisdom. They will do right. Becoming a parent…it's a responsibility you can't abandon."

"I see that fatherhood bears wisdom, Biran," Conrad grinned and tried to wipe the Ashelia sap back onto the grasses. "It feels rather quaint to receive advice from you, that doesn't involve hammering metal, melting metal or carving metal!"

"I do only what is right for my clan, my friend and lord."

"What did I say about grovelling and being all formal?"

"And how many times have I told you I can't help but act like this?."

Conrad laughed heartily.

"You are hopeless, my friend. I pray that your child would be easier to groom, and give ears to their elders, for if not, it will be your parental vexation, not mine."

"Children," he corrected, his chest surged with fatherly pride. "Twin boys."

Conrad's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Bless you, Biran!."

They clinked their glasses together, Conrad resting a strong hand on Biran's shoulder.

"Amalia is well, I hope."

"Resting. As are the boys."

Conrad craned his neck round and up to look up at the bedroom window. There was no movement or sound coming from the young couple's room, where Amalia was certainly resting. He sipped again at his wine and winced briefly as the taste twanged on his tongue. Rozzarian Elas was very rare to come by, but fighting against his curious nature, he wasn't going to enquire as to where his friend had acquired such a vintage. No, he would sit with Biran and enjoy this moment. They didn't have to talk further, as the sun finally sank behind the valleys.

They didn't have to say a thing.

It was enough for the men to enjoy the whispering winds in the grasses, it was enough to think of the future, and of their new families…there was so much to take in.

"I….I envy you so much, Biran." Conrad stammered, coiling both his hands around the now half empty glass. "You truly have been blessed. Though twins were not expected."

"Lest of all by me." Biran sighed and poured some more wine for the clan leader.

"May….may I see them?"

"I had hoped you would see them. If you would join us all for dinner…I can…"

Conrad shook his head. He sighed released a deep and heavy breath and smiled.

"This should be a moment for you and your family. I would like to see your sons….give those new lives my blessings, yet I must be on my way afterwards. You and Amalia shouldn't be crowded. You've endured quite a lot this day."

"Your presence is never…"

Conrad held up his hand to silence his friend. He didn't want the younger man to start grovelling once again, even if he couldn't help it. Instead he offered up his glass once more and they clinked them together, before downing the contents.

"Your sister always amazes me how she gets hold of Rozzarian Elas." Conrad pointed to the dusty bottle on the table. "It is not easy to come by. Though I think she knew that such a wine would be needed to celebrate." Then, he turned to his friend and said cheerfully:

"Lead the way….introduce me to new generation of Fon Ronsenberg!"

00000000000000000000

The invitations by Ronan and the rest of the family were also declined by the Adler leader. Though the smell off Mia's cooking was tempting, Conrad made it clear that his sole purpose was to peer in on the two newborns. Before Biran's parents could start fussing once again, the two men strode up the wooden staircase and quietly crept along to the room, where the rest of Biran's new family was sleeping.

Amalia was still doing so, resting and so peaceful, amongst new clean and crisp sheets of white. The midwife and nurse were staying close by, but yet as they too recognised the importance of Conrad being here, they backed away and stood outside the room, as the clan leader approached the crib.

Biran knew what this moment must be like for his friend. From all the years they had known each other, Biran had known of the despair Conrad and his own wife had felt since they found out.

They couldn't have children of their own, neither of them could continue the line of the Adler name. Conrad had no other siblings and with Saraesa pregnant with, hopefully, an heir to Dalmasca's future throne…that hope was dashed even further.

The look of anguish was there beneath the wonder in his eyes. Biran saw his friend's hand shake as it reached out to touch lightly at Basch's head. Basch stirred only slightly at this contact, his fist clenching tighter around the blanket in fingers.

Because he had moved, Noah reacted as well, yawning softly and stretching up his arm.

"They are your sons." said Conrad stammered, his voice gasping in awe. "They look so much like you."

"Is that such, I hope, a good thing!?" Biran tried to joke. He received a small chuckle from his friend.

"There is nothing more beautiful than these newborns. You truly are blessed and I am honoured beyond words that you and your wife have added to our clan. Their names?"

"Basch….he's the eldest…by a few minutes. And Noah."

"So alike, but opposite, I sense. They complete each other, they will surely live up to their name and blood." Conrad said as solemnly as if he was actually reading a prophecy.

Conrad's hand gently caressed against Noah's head and then as a leader does for the new children of his clan, he leaned forward and kissed the soft golden blonde hair on each of them.

A very firm and surprising grasp pulled tightly at Conrad's neck.

As he coughed at the chain digging into his skin, he smiled with surprise as Basch had grabbed hold of the necklace that had come free from the folds of his shirt. The clan leader had to steady himself from being pulled right into the crib and instead allowed the silver chain to slip off over his head. It fell down and curled into Basch's hand, who briefly woke from his sleep, his attention drawn by the soft silvery glow of the pendant.

Conrad saw Basch stare up at him, those wide blue eyes blinked in wonder and then before after a yawn just like his brother's; after a few moments of feeling the silver chain in his tiny grasp, he held it aloft. Conrad shook his head and gently placed his fingers on the boy's hand. The merest touch prompted Basch to take back the necklace and finally fall asleep once again.

There were no tears, so sudden cries of alarm of being roused, just gentle soft breaths and gurgles. He also shifted closer to Noah, before settling completely.

"I can give you the necklace back another time, Conrad,." Biran whispered.

"I will hear none of it!" Conrad replied back in the same hushed voice and he just shook his head dismissively. He looked over to where Amalia was still sound asleep like her children, getting the rest that she so desperately needed. As he didn't want to wake her or the babies, he took hold of his friend's elbow and gently gestured him towards the door. They paused on the landing, peering through the cracked door.

"I want your son to have it." he whispered.

Biran raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"But…your father gave you that…and his father gave…."

"Biran! I will hear none of it!" Conrad tried to hush his sudden raised voice. "You know what Nerys and I have been through! What cannot be so for either of us! How can I possibly hand on my family's heirloom to children I cannot have?"

"But the other lords….surely their sons would be more worthy than…"

Conrad's grip on Biran's shoulder squeezed harder, the anguish on his face was mixed with disbelief, as he wondered how could he? How could this man not fail to understand the friendship they really held.?

"Yes…there are other lords, whose children I had considered. But they are not all my friends. Not my true friends, Biran. You have done more for me and my family, for this clan, than anyone could have asked! More than I could have hoped for! I would be honoured to pass my ancestor's pendant to your son, I want him to have it."

Conrad then sighed, as if he had become suddenly weary, before adding: "Please…don't upset me by refusing."

Biran was more than inclined to do so. More than anything, he couldn't accept this gift on behalf of his son. He knew what it was worth to Conrad, to even the whole clan…it was a recognised symbol even by the others in Landis. How could such a distinguished pendant and sigil be given to a mere son of a blacksmith and an Archadian woman?

Biran's mouth opened to refuse, but no words came out. The struggle between his friendship and duty to this man prevented his voice from speaking at all.

"It is Basch's. As I intended it to be when Amalia first became pregnant." Conrad patted the soft golden beard on his friend's cheek. "It should be and will be his. He will wear it proudly as a member of my clan. Though…."

The leader looked back in on the twins, especially to the one resting at the left side of the crib. Neither he, nor their parents had expected a second child and to Conrad, it didn't seem right for one to receive such a gift and the other left with nothing. So, once again, Conrad Adler returned to the room and stood by the boy's crib.

Biran went to follow and he paused in the middle of the room when he saw his friend take something from his hand and place it into Noah's flinching fingers, who woke up momentarily to look at the gift before falling asleep again, along with his brother.

"I shall take my leave." said Conrad, after a long turn of silence. A proud and warm smile was spread across his face. "You spend some time with your sons, treasure them my friend. Bring them up well."

"Thank you, sir. I will."

"_Sir_?"

Biran smiled as he corrected himself. "Conrad."

The friends embraced one last time, a hug of burly strength but comfort and then Adler quietly walked from the room and out of the house. No one stopped him from leaving, Biran heard the rest of his family bid their goodnights and then there was silence once again.

He stood still, gazing at the crib where his sons slept. It took him a few minutes before he approached them, and when he gazed down at the two most wonderful things in Ivalice, such a flow of emotions began to swell inside him once again.

Tears fell down his cheeks: and there was immense pride and love in his chest that it began to hurt.

Basch. So lively, so strong and defensive, held one of Clan Adler's most revered and respected treasures. A silver necklace chain, upon which was a very simplified shape of the Eagle, the symbol of Landis' most influential clan. It was a sign treated with great respect and honour. Biran couldn't believe that that it now belonged to his son.

Noah. Quiet, soft and soothing, had a gift which was just as, if not so, as important. It was a large signet ring, a band of gold with a red etching of the same eagle symbol carved into it's surface.

His children wore a sign that was most revered in all Landis; he couldn't feel anything else but honoured that such gifts have been bestowed upon his new-born sons.

Biran staggered. The tears fell down his cheeks like an endless stream, his feet became unsteady beneath him and he had to lean against the cot to prevent himself from crumpling to the floor like a weakling. He was so overwhelmed, the reality was sinking in with every second he looked at his children. He was a father. This was his family. They have been honoured by the leader of his clan.

The smile which shone through the constant tears, broke into a grin; the tightness in his chest was released as he laughed and his breaths were eased with each one he took. He felt a soft hand at his back and he turned to see Amalia just as she clung closely to him. She rested her head against his broad chest and sighed.

"You did not ask him?" she said, looking at her beautiful young accomplishments.

He kissed her forehead before replying. "How could I ask him?"

"It was your idea," she replied softly. "The rest of the family had no objections as Conrad would only be too happy to…"

"In a way…he's done it already." Biran pointed at the two gifts left in their children's grasp. "I don't know if I will be able to accept this from him. It's too much."

Amalia squeezed her husband with what little regained strength she had. She placed a single kiss upon his lips and raked soft gentle caresses through his feathered blonde hair.

Years ago, when they had first met, she had felt the same thing from him. All those offers to come back, go with him to Landis, to live here with them and be a part of such a tight and loving family…she couldn't accept that someone would do such a nice thing. She felt so blessed and humble and grateful towards all of the Ronsenburg family.

Now she had become a part of something so much more wonderful.

"Biran…" she said calmly, as if she was trying to collect her thoughts, "You want to do what's right for our children. Yes?"

"Of course," he sniffed, wiping tears from his wet face. "Always."

"Then ask Conrad," she said solemnly. "Give Basch and Noah the future you know they will have if…"

She paused suddenly and he looked at her meaningfully, knowing exactly what she meant.

It was a thought they didn't want to contemplate, but it had to be done.

Biran nodded and replied to her kiss with a tender one of his on her brow.

There would only be the best for their sons, and Conrad Adler would be the one man who could help them achieve this.


End file.
